Memorias del oceano
by Gihurleiy
Summary: Rose Weasley se embarga en un viaje donde podra encontrar algunas verdades del pasado y derrepente hasta el amor de su vida pero tambien podra perderlo para siempre. Scorpius Malfoy podra vivir la vida desde un diferente ounto de vista con la su ayuda.
1. Huida

Hola que tal? Cuanto tiempo verdad perdoneme por n oactualizar las otras historia esque con los examenes del colegio se me a complicado la vida estudiando, aui eh empezado esta nueva historia de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy con algo de dramione, pero en esta ocacion solo aparece Draco ya que luego en el fic explciare por que Hermione murio, bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, en este caso Hogwarts cerro luego de la guerra por eso Ni scorpius ni Rose conocen, pero Albus y Scorpius si, luego eso tambien sera explicado. Hay algunos personajes que me pertenecen pues nunca aparecen en canon hasta ahora solo tres; Elizabeth, Jane y por ultimo Charlie.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto prometo que para la proxima semana de hecho la ya esta publicado el siguiente capitulo, comenten eso me movotiva mas a seguir con la historia, cuentenme que tal les parecio se aceptan criticas constructivas porsupesto, Bueno espero que todos esten bien cudense y coman toda su comida JAJAJAJAJA.

** Gihurley**

* * *

_Como vez ya no es grato de mi parte quedarme aquí, pues no le veo sentido. Tu sigue con tu vida, cásate con Elizabeth pues se que le amas mucho, y está bien yo no te podía retener toda la vida, pero seguirás siendo amado siempre por mí de eso no lo dudes y por mas que te lo digo es que dudaras pero no. Prométeme que no lloraras y que nunca, pero nunca dudaras que siempre te he amada, aun recuerdo cuando nuestros padres nos ponían a jugar con nuestros primos y salíamos peleándonos por cualquier tontería, y ¿sabes? Ahora me arrepiento, pues todo lo que te dije ahí créeme no lo estaba pensando. Sabes que siempre tendrás a alguien en quien confiar, y esa seré yo por mas que ahora este en rumbo lejos._

_Así es he decidió irme lejos ¿a dónde?, adonde las aguas del océano decidan llevarme, si deciden llevarme al otro lado del mundo las seguiré mas si deciden hundirme con ellas también lo haré. _

_Sé también que extrañas a mama y papa y créeme yo también, es una de las razones por la cual pienso irme, no soporto todos estos recuerdos en mi cabeza que me traen vivir en esa casa, Mama siempre nos decía que la memoria es algo que puede ser maravilloso , mas ahora para mí no lo es. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en este viaje, guarde algunas memorias que remplacen a las otras, mas no lo creo._

_Como te dije antes cásate con Elizabeth créeme ella te ama tanto o mas como que tu. Además tu siempre me decías desde pequeño y aunque ahora de repente no te acuerdes que te ibas a casar con ella, vamos hazlo por mí y por ti, tu sabes que la amas no seas tímido, recuerda todo lo que te dije sobre las mujeres pero recuerda no importa si cometes algún error ella te los perdona porque te ama de esa manera, que personalmente nunca entendí. _

_Jane decidió irse conmigo, por favor tampoco la busque a ella pues ella a decidió irse conmigo , aun no te puedo decir si regresare pues no es seguro, se que estarás pensando de en cómo me iré pues gane unos boletos para un viaje, no te voy a decir el nombre del barco ni para donde zarpa por que se que me detendrías. Puede que este sea el adiós, pero no. Velo como un "hasta luego" pues al final todos nos reunimos arriba con Dios, no te preocupes te lo repito._

_Entonces hasta luego hermano y recuerda que siempre te querré._

_Atentamente;_

_Rose._

Hugo releyó y releyó esa carta por varias veces, pues hace dos día que su hermana Rose Weasley se había marchado de casa, le conto a Elizabeth que de inmediato le dijo que el ultimo barco que zarpaba era en un día pero él le dijo que no. Él le había prometido a su hermana quedarse y además cuidar de la casa, no fallaría a su promesa. Elizabeth no lo comprendió pero se encerró en su alcoba a llorar pues extrañaría mucho a Rose, siempre fue como una hermana mayor para ella y no soportaba la idea de no verla en un largo tiempo.

Hugo durante esos días estuvo muy ausente del mundo, solo salía de su cuarto para comer o ir al baño, en cuatro días Elizabeth ni lo vio, le estaba empezando a preocupar su reacción, temía que se le volviera un costumbre.

Al quinto día Elizabeth no lo pudo soportar mas y entro a la alcoba de Hugo y vio que el de dedicaba a observas fotos de su hermana de pequeña. Elizabeth se le quedo observándole por varios minutos pues Hugo estaba tan abstraído hacia las fotos que ni se a había enterado de su presencia en el cuarto hasta que alzo la mirada, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

Elizabeth muy pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera, Hugo siempre solía ser una persona muy alegre, divertida y algo que siempre él le había ensenado es sacar siempre lo positivo de las cosas pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

Sin ningún aviso ella se sentó a su lado se quedo callada por parios momentos pues no sabía que decir, miro fijamente su habitación estaba algo desarreglada pero en eso puso su vista en el escritorio donde encontró un papel doblado en cuatro pedazos, se paro y lo tomo. En eso Hugo alzo su vista y la miro con una cara de tristeza y suplicante que Elizabeth no supo entender. Ella no había leído la carta por que Hugo no le dejo, pero estaba decidida a leerla.

Hugo le miraba esperando su reacción, pues sabía muy bien que en esa carta a pesar de la despedida de su hermana decía todos sus sentimientos hacia Elizabeth, pues si había llegado el momento.

Elizabeth retiro su vista de la carta y dirigió muy rápido su vista a a la de Hugo el solos se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, ella estaba sorprendida tenia los labios entre abiertos, pues no se esperaba eso.

Era verdad desde muy pequeña le había gustado Hugo pues sus padres siempre fueron amigos hasta que hace cinco anos sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y la familia de Hugo la acogió en su casa ya que no tenía lugar a donde ir, por supuesto ella nunca se entero de la existencia de magia en la familia de Hugo hasta hace muy poco luego de mudarse.

Elizabeth tuvo esperanzas de gustarle a Hugo pero luego su relación entre el y ella se complico pues Hugo empezó a enamorar a Jane, claro que todo fue para sacarle celos a ella cosa que no comprendió desde ahí su relación cambio drásticamente, ya no hablan ni conversaban como antes y hasta hubo una época en que ni se saludaban, claro que Rose a su reconciliación de amistad haciendo que Hugo le confesar a Rose los sentimientos hacia Elizabeth que se había negado a saber hasta el día de hoy.

-Yo…- dijo Elizabeth pero no termino pues no se le ocurrió que decir.

Hugo subió la mirada y la miro intensamente parecía perdido en su mirada y Elizabeth tampoco le aparto la mirada por mas que le costara un poco pues siempre le había gustado sus ojos, azules. Iguales a los de su padre.

-No, Elizabeth está bien creo que será mejor que me valla, no se por algún tiempo-dijo el parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para retirarse.

A Elizabeth se le paro el corazón, no podía permitir que el se fuera ella lo amaba por mas que lo había negado lo amaba y lo sabía muy bien y ahora sin rose no soportaría que él se fuera, así que le tomo de la mano y le giro hacia ella

-Elizabeth…-Hugo susurro su nombre en forma de suplica

-Hugo yo no quiero que te vayas-dijo ella, fue muy directa.

-Por qué quieres que me quede si yo te hago sufrir tu misma me lo dijiste recuerdas-Y en ese momento ella recordó esa pelea un 13 de agosto de 1911 hace un ano. No había querido recordarlo pero lo hizo, fue cuando ella se escapo de la casa porque no soportaba la idea de que Hugo estuviera enamorado de Jane durante dos días se la pasaron buscándola pero no aparecía ella se había ido a la casa Katherine su prima legitima con la quien tenía mas confianza, pero Hugo la encontró y discutieron por todas las cosas y luego de ahí nos se hablaron por varios días, su relación se volvía cada vez mas distante cosa que a Rose le preocupaba pues sabia ella muy bien que los dos se amaban.

Pero ahora sin Rose las cosas serian diferentes.

-Hugo ¿Por qué complicamos tanto las cosas?-pregunto mirando hacia el piso

-Porque queremos.-respondió un una mueca torcida.

-Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar?-pregunto volviendo su vista en el

El no le contesto solo subió su mano hasta su mejilla y le acarició la cara beso su mejilla y luego respondió.

-Cumpliré mi promesa.

Y la beso.

* * *

Jane se empezó a preocupar pues Rose no llegaba y solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el barco zarpe, ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? Se pregunto varias veces. Se desato la coleta que traía puesta en el cabello y metió la coleta en su bolsillo. Cargaba además su equipaje de mano, lo único que traída, y miraba desesperada por todos lados.

Jane siempre había sido una chica muy atractiva era de tez blanca, rubia , de ojos marrones, y además una de las mejores amigas de Rose desde siempre. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley conocieron a sus padres durante su luna de miel y coincidentemente tuvieron a Rose y Jane el mismo ano y siempre se juntaban y realizaba paseos lo que causo que se volvieran amigas.

Durante tres meses Jane no había visto a Rose pues sus padres la enviaron a San Francisco junto a la casa de su tía Clarie junto a su hermano Charlie a trabajar pues hace pocos anos su familia cayó en miseria y la familia de Rose tampoco estaba muy bien económicamente lo cual obligo a Hugo a trabajar a pesar de ser menor de edad, claro que fue a escondidas de sus padres, Rose también ayudaba con lo que podía.

Charlie era el hermano menor de Jane era castaño con cabello lacio tenía los ojos grises de su padre pero físicamente era casi como su madre pero con un tono mas aristocrático, Jane era mas como su padre. Hugo siempre se había llevado bien con Charlie pero se llevaba mejor con sus primo James Potter, el era hijo de su tío Harry.

Al que nunca le cayó bien fue Albus, el hermano menor de James que cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad se fue junto a una de sus amistades cuya identidad Hugo desconoce donde se volvió millonario y abandono a su familia, para Hugo eso fue un acto pura cobardía.

Jane giro su mirada intentando buscar nuevamente a Rose pero no encontró mas que a lo lejos que pudo ver mucha gente de la 1era clase, entre ellos pudo ver a un grupo de ellos que subía al barco y se quedo perdida en uno tenía los ojos verdes claros, con un cabello negro y piel blanca, se quedo viéndolo bastantes segundos; a su lado había otro caballero de cabello rubio pero estaba de espaldas y no le tomo atención además estaba hablando con un marinero. Pero él otro se giro y sus miradas se cruzaron, inmediatamente ella bajo la mirada y se puso nerviosa y incomoda y hasta podía ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Ella volvió a subir la mirada y noto que él se puso de perfil y realizo un sonrisa torcida como si le costara sonreír hasta que se giro por que escuchó un grito de su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Jane!- escuchó que gritaron a lo lejos y ella se giro rápidamente hacia atrás y vio como Rose corría hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Te extrañe amiga, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Si, si Rose yo también pero faltan solo tres minutos y el barco zarpa- dijo tirándola y empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de embarque mas cercana que encontraron.

-¿Boletos?

Rose saco los boletos y se los entrego al señor y inmediatamente jalo a Jane del codo y las dos corrieron hacia adentro del barco.

Jane y Rose corrían riendo, ya nos les preocupaba nada sabían que comenzarían de nuevo, si era verdad Rose Weasley extrañaría a su hermano pero al menos tenían la certeza que el cumpliría su promesa y si lo cumplió pues a la semana Elizabeth y Hugo se casaron, fue algo pequeño sí, pero ahora están legalmente casados

Para Rose ya había comenzado el viaje y no se imagina lo que le estaba esperando.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews :D**


	2. Destino

**HORAS ANTES QUE EL BARCO ZARPE _(CAPITULO 1: La Huida)_:**

-Señor está todo listo para partir , desea usted algo mas de mi parte?- pregunto el hombre

-No Fosset, es todo por el momento- Fosset, el mayordomo estaba a punto de retirarse cuando en eso el hombre lo vuelve a llamar- Espere, sabe usted a que hora llega Albus?

-Si señor, el señor Potter dijo que llegaría hoy mismo luego de la cena.

-Bien, y a que hora zarpa el barco?- pregunto dándole la espalda

-Al medio día mi señor, esta todo su equipaje ya ordenado como usted dijo y su padre le quiere ver señor, dijo que lo acompañaría en su viaje.

-Bien si me entere, puedes retirarse

Y sin nada mas que decir Fosset se retiro de la habitación del joven Malfoy.

* * *

_**(CAPITULO 2 : DESTINO):**_

Luego de varias horas Rose y Jane se acomodaron en sus habitaciones de tercera clase, si era verdad no tener plata en estos tiempos era estar en la pura desgracia las habitaciones eran de lo mas pequeñas con la justas alcanzaban dos camarotes y si hasta era tu obligación compartir habitación con dos extraños mas Jane estaba muy molesta pues siempre sus padres se habían esforzado por darle lo mejor pero no le quedaba alternativa.

Rose por su parte estaba alegre además le habían caído muy bien sus dos nuevas compañeras de habitación Sara y Less al parecer eran hermanas, pero para la primera impresión de no lo parecían pues eran completamente diferentes.

Sara era pelirroja como Rose pero tenía ojos verdes y no azules como los de ella y Less tenía cabello castaño claro y tenia ojos marrones, según lo que les dijo a Rose fue que zarpaban hacia nueva York para encontrarse con su padre que no habían visto hace veinte anos por que su madre se separo de el.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Rose a Jane.

-Pues no lo sé, tengo hambre ¿sabes, hay un banquete de bienvenida tal vez quieras venir?- le respondió ella

-Pues puede que sí , pero mas tarde si quieres ve yendo tu- le dijo ella recostándose en la cama.

Sin decir nada Jane se retiro. Exploro varios lugar del barco antes de llegar al banquete de bienvenida pues sabía que este barco era muy hermoso además también muy lujoso por algunas zonas, en las cuales gracias a su clase ella no podía pasar, pero no le importaba ya que sabía que de todas maneras podía encontrar algo con que divertirse.

Llego a la salas de los banquetes y vio que habían tres puertas "Esto es el colmo" pensó ella, por que en cada puerta decía que solo podría entrar según correspondiese a su clase y había una gran diferencia de la decoración de la primera clase con la de la suya que era tercera.

Por un momento pensó en meterse a la de primera clase sin ningún problema ¿además que le dirían? ¿La botarían? Probablemente pues no traía consigo un elegante vestido que la hiciera lucir rica ,como todas la damas adentro.

Se acercó un poco hacia a la venta para observar y lo único que logro ver fue a gente sentada tomando el té ¿Y la fiesta? ¿A que no es un banquete esto? Pensó de inmediato, se rio un poco en tono de burla, pero luego miro bien el reflejo de la ventana y vi o una sombra y rápidamente se voltio quedando cara a cara con un caballero y para ser mas precisos era el mismo caballero que miro cuando se encontraba mirando en la zona de abordo la 1ra clase.

-Se le ofrece algo, señorita?- pregunto el joven

-No nada yo solo estaba observando, este, pero yo ya me retiraba-dijo dándose la vuelta pero, el joven era persistente y la giro hacia el

-Desde luego, pues usted no pertenece a la 1er clase como pude observar- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza

-¡Usted, como se atreve!-dijo muy ofendida, y soltándose de el.

-Cálmese señorita ¿Además que tiene eso de malo? Digo que usted pertenezca a la 3ra clase- dijo el burlonamente, pero no el mal sentido.

-Nada pero, no le creó su intervención-dijo ella dispuesta a marcharse, pero el volvió a girarla.

-Espera ¿acaso no puedo saber el nombre de tan bella dama?- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente

- Y ¿qué tal si yo también deseo saber el nombre de tan molesto caballero?-respondió ella con un toque de picardía.

-Albus Potter- dijo soltándola para luego estrechar su mano con la de ella

-Jane, Jane Becker- dijo sonriendo

-Pues es un placer, bella dama espero volverla a ver, pero ahora tengo que volver a la dura realidad- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Disculpe a que se refiere?-dijo Jane extrañada

-No, nada olvídelo y hasta luego señorita Becker-Dijo entrando por al puerta del banquete de 1er clase.

Jane lo vio retirarse y cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola dio un gran suspiro ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Albus Potter? ¿Por qué tenia el presentimiento de que ese nombre lo había escuchase en alguna parte? Bueno solo decidió ignorar ese presentimiento y sin nada presento su ticket y entro al banquete de la 3er clase.

Apenas entro un hombre rubio pero un poco mas bajo que ella le ofreció bailar ella acepto.

Rose se despertó luego de unos minutos de su sueño o al menos eso pensó, se paro y arreglo un poco su cabello mira la habitación y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que se había perdido el banquete. La verdad no le interesó mucho ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Se cambio de ropa y decido salir pues tenía algo de a hambre y aprovecharía para ir a comprar algo de comida al comedor.

Luego de comer se sintió con muchas energía como deseaba ella que hubiera otro banquete para gastarlas todas bailando, pues eso era lo que mas les gustaba hacer, bailar.

Desde siempre su madre le había inculcado ese habito pues , su madre Hermione siempre le repetía que con un simple baile se le alegraban todas sus pesadillas y desde siempre Rose, bailaba cada vez que se sentía triste o sola, en una ocasión había peleado con su padre se puso a bailar y se sintió muchísimo mejor luego fue y le pidió disculpas a su padre.

Su padre, cuanto lo extrañaba. Si era verdad que solía discutir mucho con el en especial cuando tuvo quince anos de edad pero como cualquier hija amaba y amo a su padre. Tenía muchas tristezas por su muerte pues el día que se entero que si su padre murieron, fue el peor día de su vida.

Lo único que nunca le gusto y que hasta ahora tiene claros recuerdos de aquello es que sus padres solían pelear mucho, y habían veces que durante semanas o mese su madre le pedía a ella dormir con ella pues no deseaba dormir con su padre, Rose nunca le pregunto ¿por qué? Pero siempre supo que sus padres no se querían o al menos no del modo que querer se implica en tener una familia y amarse apasionada mente como había visto ella en tantas novelas.

Recordó una vez en que su padre había salido muy molesto de casa y ella había entrado a escondidas al cuarto de su madre y la vio llorar. Rose tenía una corta edad en ese momento y por eso no recordaba mucho ese día pero por un raro presentimiento lo recordó, además recordó que al esconderse debajo de la cama para ver a su madre llora pudo ver que una carta en el suelo que poseía hasta donde llego ver dos iniciales M.B pero estaba segura que le había faltado leer otra letra pues se podía ver la continuación de esta.

Bajo hasta la cubierta de abajo y sintió el aire por sus cara haciendo que se relajara, se apoyo en la baranda del barco y bajo su mirada a las aguas del mar. Podía ver el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en ella y un poco su mismo reflejo, pero también se podía apreciar y fácilmente deducir el gran frio que hacía en esas aguas y la gran corriente que tenían.

Se quedo hipnotizada por algunos minutos mirados el mar y luego subió su vista hacia las estrellas, una muy bonita noche pensó.

En eso escucho una melodía de un piano muy hermosa por cierto, podía deducir que era de Beethoven uno de los compositores que mas le gustaba, para ella era una melodía sumamente hermosa.

Se fue acercando cada vez mas al sonido y vio que se diría del la gran sala de la primera clase, hubiera entrado pero se la estaba prohibido.

Pero estaba tan entretenida que empezó a moverse al compas de la melodía y sin darse la mas mínima cuenta empezó a bailar en medio de la cubierta media.

-¡No ,padre ¿Qué no entiendes?-le preguntó exaltado el joven a su padre.

-Hijo es tu obligación, seguir la tradición al igual como yo lo hice-le dijo el padre molesto

-¿Y arruinar mi vida como tu hiciste con la tuya?- le dijo con ironía.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! Y ¿Cómo sabes tu que arruine mi vida? Lo hice por mi familia, por al tradición cosa que tu harás igual te guste o no!-le grito ya muy molesto el padre

-No que no entiendes, no quiero casarme con Deborah!-le grito ya con un tono mas grave

-¿Sabes? No quiero empezar de nuevo con esto Scorpius, siempre es la mismo historia en la cual yo siempre gano así que quieras o no lo harás por que soy tu padre-dijo dándoles la vuelta

-Pues yo desearía no ser tu hijo, Draco Malfoy- susurro pero no mu y bajo porque si padre lo escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo volteándose indignado

-Lo que escuchaste y no te moleste que se que si no me hubieres tenido, tal vez te hubiera ido con ella ¿verdad? De la que mi madre siempre hablaba esa tal ¿Granger?- dijo desafiándole.

-No-respondió el padre secamente

-Por que, sin yo como estorbo te hubieras ido con ella-le reclamo de nuevo

-No porque ella también tuvo un hijo- dijo retirándose y triando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo

Scorpius se molesto más y salió sin rumbo alguno, muy molesto.

Rose seguía bailando muy alegremente, algunas niñas de 8 o 7 anos de edad se le habían unido al baile y ella convenció a una de ella de bailar ya que era muy tímida pero hora bailaba con Rose sin parar, ¡Dios como disfrutaba bailar!

Seguía ale ritmo de la música, a hace rato que había descubierto el nombre de la canción, era "Para Elisa" de Beethoven, una des sus canciones favoritas.

Le gustaba mucho esa canción ya que su madre siempre la ponía en la radio cuando de encontraba feliz y baila junto a ella y hasta a veces se les unía Hugo, dios Hugo como extrañaba a su hermano y a su madre. Tanto así que sin querer se la salió una lagrima que limpio rápidamente pero una de las niña se dio cuanta y el jalo de su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Rose

-¿Por qué llorabas?-le preguntó tímidamente

-Por felicidad- mintió

-¿Se puede llorar de felicidad?

-Por supuesto que si , por que habeces es tanta tu felicidad que no tienes como explicarlo mas que llorando-le dijo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

La niña no dijo nada pero paro de bailar y luego se fue, Rose no entendió porque pero le dio un poco igual.

Luego de un rato las otras dos niñas también se fueron.

Rose decidió seguir bailando, pero ahora cerro sus ojos sintiendo el aire por su cabello y su rostro cosa que la relajo mas que nunca.

Fue un largo rato bailando de este modo ,no había cosa que menos le gustase.

Hasta que la música paro y unas dos palmada escucho cosa que la alarmo y se volteo en seguida.

-¡Me a asustado!-dijo exaltada

-Discúlpeme pero es que se lo merecía- dijo el joven

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Rose sonrojada

-¿Sabe usted que hora es?-le pregunto el joven rubio parándose de su asiento

Para Rose era un señor mucho mas de alta clase que ella, se notaba traía un terno muy elegante y se notaba que a la vez muy costoso.

-No, al verdad que n o estoy enterada-dij con sinceridad

-Pues son las dos de la mañana- dijo de lo mas normal el joven

-¿Qué? Como es eso posible?-se pregunto así misma en voz alta

-Veo que disfruta bailar, además lo hace muy bien ¿A tomado usted clases de baile alguna vez?- pregunto el caballero

-No- respondió simplemente ella.

-Ya veo, pero bueno la verdad que no le hacen falta-dijo sonriendo.

Ella notaba como el la miraba , de una manera muy extraña como si la estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que sabia que se había puesto roja. Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el joven

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Eh si, Rose, Rose Weasley-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- ¿Y yo puedo saber el de usted?

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy

-¿Scorpius? Es un nombre fuera de lo común-dijo como comentario

-¿Rose? Es un nombre también fuera de lo común, no cree es la traducción de Rosa, pero también un nombre muy hermoso-dijo haciendo que Rose se sonrojara.

-Gracias pero y ¿ su nombre caballero? ¿Qué significa?-pregunto interezada

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, pero mi padre dijo que es el nombre de una constelación-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cómo se llama su padre?-pregunto

-Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo girándose pero el al detuvo

-¡Espere!

-¿Si?

-¿La volver a ver?

-Dé repente , pues es un barco grande ¿sabe?

-Entonces dejamos a manos del destino si nos volveremos a ver

-Me gusta ser víctima del destino- respondió ella sonriendo

-Pues así será- dijo el retirándose.


End file.
